Baisers chocolatés
by La plume rouge
Summary: Xerxes Break a horreur de la Saint Valentin. Pourtant, quelqu'un l'invite ce jour-là à un rendez-vous galant. Il accepte sans réfléchir et se rend donc à l'endroit prévu, y rencontrant Ada et Vincent. S'ensuit alors une étrange soirée... -OS-


**Bien alors, comme dit dans le résumé, cette pitite histoire se passe pendant la Saint Valentin – je sais que c'est passé, mais bon… Et au fait, "Baisers chocolatés" est aussi un genre de chocolats. Héhé, titre à double sens, je suis tellement géniale !... Bon d'accord, je me tais *se fait huer***

**Bien, alors, je pense qu'il y a un peu de CRACK quand même dans cette fiction, m'enfin. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire du moins ! Bref, bonne lecture et merci de lire ce petit OS ! – décidemment, je ne finirais donc jamais « Nightmare »… *rire***

**DISCLAIMER : les personnages et l'univers de Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun MOCHIZUKI, ce scénario est de moi.**

**RATING: T**

**WARNING: shonen-ai.**

**IMPORTANT: cette histoire se passe un peu avant que Break ne perde la vue –elle commence juste à se dégrader- et qu'ils aillent à Sablier.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ah, la Saint Valentin, fête des amoureux, des petites gens tombées sous le charme d'un compagnon, fête de l'amour sans limite, sans frontière, ni âge, ni sexe, ni rien. Rien d'autre que l'amour pendant toute une journée. Magnifique journée ensoleillée qui plus est. Avec ses doux rayons lumineux qui vous caressaient le visage, tandis que votre cœur allait joyeusement gambader auprès de votre bien-aimé. Journée tellement belle et magique… Ah, l'amour, que demander de mieux ? Sûrement que la personne que vous aimiez tombe dans vos bras comme dans un conte de fées. Ce serait tellement idyllique… et en même temps, ce n'est malheureusement qu'une utopie et un attrape-nigaud !

Fichue Saint Valentin…

Il butta dans un caillou – pauvre monsieur caillou, sans doute lui aussi avait-il trouvé son âme sœur pendant cette fête. Raaah ! Il hait tellement la Saint Valentin. Il la hait, il la déteste, il la piétine, il la roule en boule, il butte dedans comme dans monsieur caillou et il l'envoie balader plus loin ! Na ! Grumbl…

Tiens, que voit-il ? Ne serait-ce pas son cher Reim ? Il se dirigeait vers lui, on dirait. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle où il pourrait faire les frais de sa terrible mauvaise humeur foudroyante.

Le brun avait l'air tout guilleret. Il s'arrêta devant lui et le salua avec enthousiasme.

- Bonjour, Xerxes ! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Le temps est magnifique ! s'extasia le larbin – quoi ? C'est son meilleur ami ? Et alors ?

- Bonjour, répondit plus sobrement son interlocuteur avec une mine de trois pieds de long.

- Oh, mais, vous semblez de bien méchante humeur ! s'exclama le brun en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_Non, vous croyez ? _pensa l'albinos en faisant rouler son œil valide.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre rencontre ? demanda Break pour changer de sujet.

- C'est très simple, mon ami ! Tenez.

Et il lui tendit une boite en forme de cœur enrubannée de dorée et soigneusement attachée. Xerxes la prit avec méfiance, fronçant les sourcils, et ouvrit la mystérieuse boîte qui contenait en fait des chocolats. Un sourire éclaira enfin son visage.

- Oh, c'est très aimable à vous, dit doucement l'albinos. Merci, ajouta t-il après une courte hésitation.

- Mais de rien ! rit le brun. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez toujours malheureux lors de la Saint Valentin alors j'ai pensé que si quelqu'un vous apportait un petit quelque chose…

Break se figea d'horreur. Lui, malheureux lors de la fête des amoureux ? Lui, triste de ne pas avoir de compagnon ? Non mais ! Il lui jeta la boîte à la figure dans un grognement rageur et repartit d'un pas raide dans la roseraie des Rainsworth. Incrédule, Reim essayait de comprendre sa réaction démesurée. Il n'avait voulu que le réconforter ! Et par la même occasion… heu, à quoi pensait-il ? Il secoua la tête comme un chien mouillé et nettoya ses lunettes. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas ouvrir les yeux ? Ah, mais oui, il est borgne. Sûrement borgne du cœur aussi, alors.

Bref… le brun repartit d'un pas cadencé par le stress de ne pas arriver à terminer à temps les rapports qu'il avait abandonné après s'être décidé et prit en main pour aller chercher un cadeau à son meilleur ami. Qui, d'ailleurs, l'avait renvoyé à l'expéditeur. Très sympathique de sa part, étant donné le précieux temps qu'il avait perdu à prendre un fiacre jusqu'à Réveil pour dégoter les sucreries préférées de l'albinos : des cœurs (bon, les cœurs, ce n'est pas obligés) au chocolats avec de la cerise à l'intérieur. En parlant de cerise, le délicat effluve que dégageait son ami sentait encore une fois merveilleusement bon.

_Si Xerxes était une sucrerie, je me battrais pour la manger_, songea Reim, avant de rougir et d'observer les alentours, s'apprêtant à voir quelqu'un lire dans ses pensées et en déduire des choses embarrassantes.

Si seulement Xerxes avait bien voulu s'apercevoir que son meilleur ami était fou de lui… ce n'était pas si compliqué, tout de même ! Il lui offrait des chocolats pour la Saint Valentin ! Il connaît beaucoup d'amis qui s'offrent mutuellement des chocolats lors de la fête des amoureux ? Une pensée traversa son esprit et il se rembrunit.

Peut-être que Xerxes préférait les femmes. Et qu'il ne s'intéressait tout simplement pas à lui. Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Cette année, il tenterait pas tous les moyens d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec cette tête de mule ! Fusse pour se prendre un refus de plein fouet et encaisser douloureusement, tant pis ! Il s'était juré qu'il se remuerait et il le ferait, foi de larbin !

Tant pis pour ses rapports, il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il en avait assez de cette petite vie bien rangée. Certes, il aimait l'ordre et détestait l'inattendu, mais Xerxes lui avait donné le goût de l'imprévisible.

Il prit une inspiration et se décida à rattraper son ami pour lui offrir un dîner en tête à tête. Il chercha plusieurs minutes et, c'est essoufflé qu'il le retrouva assis contre un arbre à gober quelques chocolats grappillés dans la boîte offerte par le brun, qui sourit en le voyant ruminer. Il savait que son meilleur ami détestait la Saint Valentin à cause des petits couples qui se bécotaient et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était isolé au lieu de profiter de la sortie offerte par Miss Sharon et dont Oz, Gilbert, Alice et toute la clique avait été partants.

Il s'approcha doucement de son bien-aimé et s'assit à ses côtés en soupirant, la boîte précédemment offerte posée sur ses genoux.

- Xerx…

- Tu n'étais pas censé repartir compléter tes rapports ? demanda le concerné avec un sourire en coin.

- Xerx, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai quelque chose à demander.

L'albinos haussa les sourcils, attentif.

- Est-ce que…

Il sentait son cœur tambouriner contre ses côtes.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir dîner avec moi, ce soir ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel Xerxes l'observa attentivement, avant d'accepter. Reim eut un immense sourire soulagé, lui précisant le restaurant auquel il escomptait l'inviter. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment en lui disant qu'il saurait trouver. Visiblement, sa mauvaise humeur était quelque peu atténuée par les bonnes paroles de son ami et son invitation. Au fond de lui, Reim espérait que c'était dû au fait qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui.

- Ah, très bien. A tout à l'heure alors, je dois essayer de terminer mes rapports, rit le brun.

Il lui donna une accolade amicale et se releva, laissant la boîte derrière lui sans plus autant la lui offrir une seconde fois en sachant qu'il ne mangerait pas les chocolats sinon. Il retourna donc au manoir, le cœur léger et, bien loin de terminer ses rapports, il mit un sacré bout de temps à se dégoter une tenue acceptable pour une sortie galante.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il termina enfin de se pomponner qu'il remarqua qu'il avait dépassé l'heure de rendez-vous de dix minutes et il piqua un sprint dans les couloirs avant d'arriver en dérapant dans l'allée gravillonnée, quémandant un fiacre auprès de ses subordonnés. Ceux-ci eurent des sourires narquois en remarquant son empressement et sa tenue de soirée. L'un d'eux se risqua même à entamer une conversation :

- Vous avez un rendez-vous galant ? demanda l'un des domestiques en se retenant de sourire – il avait du mal à imaginer Reim Lunettes en train de draguer quelqu'un.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça vous poserait un problème ? riposta sèchement son supérieur.

- Bien sûr que non, je suis juste curieux, monsieur Reim.

Il sembla hésiter en voyant au loin le fiacre arriver avant de rajouter :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Quelqu'un, répondit vaguement Reim en détournant la tête, gêné.

- Vous semblez nerveux, fit remarquer l'indiscret.

- C'est compliqué, marmonna le brun, agacé.

- Pourquoi ? C'est un homme ? rit le domestique, trouvant visiblement sa question hilarante.

- Oui, répondit Reim d'un ton sec.

Le jeune homme sembla effaré et ouvrit de grands yeux. Interdit, Reim lui jeta un vague et sévère coup d'œil, tandis que le fiacre s'arrêtait devant eux. Il monta sans plus de cérémonie et referma brutalement la portière derrière lui, le cocher faisant démarrer la voiture, les chevaux partant en un trot allongé.

Le domestique cilla et reprit ses esprits en observant drôlement ses compagnons.

- C'est un homme, marmotta t-il.

- Et alors ? reprit l'un des plus vieux. Je te conseille de ne pas t'en moquer, c'est ton supérieur. Gare à toi si tu répands une rumeur, il pourrait t'arriver de fâcheuses choses. Conseil d'ami.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et resta songeur un instant avant de repartir vaquer à ses tâches, haussant les épaules.

**oOo**

Xerxes riva son regard à l'horloge et réussit à discerner plus ou moins les aiguilles principales. Son hôte avait plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. Il soupira et commença à pianoter sur la petite table ronde en bois verni. Les garçons et les serveuses défilaient les uns derrière les autres dans ce restaurant chic. C'était seulement la seconde fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans ce restaurant. La première fois qu'il y été venu, c'était accompagné de Mademoiselle Sharon et du jeune Reim, adolescent. C'était un de ses meilleurs souvenir – la nourriture était délicieuse et la compagnie des deux enfants chaleureuse.

En attendant, il se demandait ce que lui voulait Reim.

Celui-ci passait justement la porte du restaurant et, quand il l'aperçut, lui fit un petit signe avec une moue d'excuse. Décidemment, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours un peu enfantin, avec ses joues délicatement rondes et ses grands yeux ambrés et naïfs. Cette manière qu'il avait de se déplacer, avec timidité, comme si on allait lui jeter des pierres. Xerxes connaissait sa peur du regard des autres. Il avait été élevé de façon à ce que son apparence soit toujours parfaite et ne doive subir aucune pensée négative. C'était de cette manière que tous les nobles étaient éduqués. Bien que Reim fasse partie d'une petite famille ducale, il était tout de même né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et c'était peut-être ça qui l'avait tant éloigné de lui au début. Mais il avait vite appris que le jeune garçon n'avait nullement le comportement hautain et supérieur d'un gamin pourri gâté. Il était plutôt comme Sharon, aussi naturel mais beaucoup plus timide. C'était peut-être ça qui le touchait autant chez lui, avec cette petite lueur sémillante au creux des yeux. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus tellement la voir, cette petite lueur sémillante. Mais il la percevait toujours, au son de sa voix, à l'odeur de cannelle et de bigarade qu'il dégageait.

Le brun vint s'asseoir en face de lui et se défit de son manteau, tandis qu'u garçon venait le prendre et lui tendre la carte du menu, qu'il accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et un mot de remerciement.

Enfin, il reporta son regard sur l'albinos, qui lui sourit.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! s'exclama t-il.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, rougit le brun.

- Ah, tes rapports. Tu devrais arrêter de travailler autant, tu vas finir par y laisser ta santé, le sermonna Break avec un sourire amusé.

- Oh… heu, je ne travaillais pas ! répliqua Reim avant de s'apercevoir de sa bourde.

Xerxes l'observa étrangement, ne comprenant plus.

- Je croyais que tu devais terminer tes rapports, fit l'albinos, fronçant les sourcils.

- Heu…

L'excentrique observa Reim s'empourprer, visiblement confus et mal à l'aise.

- J'ai décidé de m'octroyer une petite pause et puis il fallait bien que je trouve une tenue correcte, s'expliqua péniblement le brun.

- Hum… tu es… très élégant, finit par dire Break en observant son veston noir, son jabot blanc, sa chemise sombre et son pantalon droit et sobre, en n'oubliant pas ses bottes cirées.

- Merci, rétorqua le serviteur des Barma. Toi aussi.

- Heu… merci…

Ils se lancèrent des regards gauches, se sentant soudainement incommodés. Ils durent attendre qu'une jolie serveuse vienne prendre leur commande pour que leurs langues se délient de nouveau. Une fois la demoiselle repartie, Break planta son œil dans ceux ambrés de son ami et finit par dire :

- Elle était plutôt mignonne, non ?

- Heu… oui, plutôt, répondit Reim.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu ! rit l'albinos.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne la trouve pas à mon goût, c'est tout. Si tu n'es pas satisfait, va dîner avec elle, s'irrita t-il.

Xerxes papillonna, un peu surpris.

- Et toi qui disais que j'étais de mauvaise humeur, plaisanta gentiment Break.

Reim se détendit et lui sourit.

- Pardonne-moi, je suis nerveux, confessa t-il.

- Nerveux ? En quel honneur ? Tu dînes avec moi, pas avec une sublime créature, s'amusa Xerxes.

- Mais justement.

Son ton tranchant étonna l'albinos et il tenta de discerner son expression et ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- Quoi, justement ? finit-il par demander.

- Je dîne avec toi.

Après un énième froncement de sourcils, Xerxes soupira et haussa les épaules, se disant que son ami était bien étrange ce soir. Il s'attaqua donc à un succulent plat de pâtes à la carbonara et les engloutit goulûment, s'extasiant des pâtes fraîches et de la sauce parfaitement dosée. De son côté, Reim l'observait par-dessous ses cils, tout en dégustant de délicieuses ravioles, non sans se retenir de tout dévorer comme son ami.

Une fois son assiette terminée, il tamponna soigneusement sa bouche avec une serviette, observant avec un sourire jovial son ami s'étirer voluptueusement, se répandant en compliments sur la nourriture du restaurant. Il ne s'était absolument pas gêné de toute avaler en presque dix fourchettes. Son aisance l'impressionnait, au fond. Il aurait aimé être aussi blasé face aux différentes réactions pour pouvoir lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Tandis qu'ils papotaient gaiment de choses et d'autres, il rapprocha doucement sa main de celle de son cher Xerxes, qui ne remarqua pas leurs doigts qui se touchaient presque. Et c'est quand ils amorcèrent une conversation sur Pandora et leurs récentes missions, ainsi que sur Oz et Alice, Reim glissa ses doigts entre ceux légèrement espacés de l'albinos. Il observait son visage, guettant une réaction.

Xerxes remarqua la soudaine pression, légère et chaude, sur ses longs doigts blancs. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à leurs mains, puis redressa la tête et, voyant qu'il ne faisait que lui sourire, se dit que ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Ce n'est seulement lorsque la main bouillante de Reim se posa sur la sienne qu'il se sentit gêné. Les doigts du brun caressaient doucement le dos de sa main pâle et ça avait le don de le déranger prodigieusement.

Un peu perturbé, il voulut retirer sa main quand son regard fut attiré par une chose aberrante.

Quelques tables plus loin étaient assis Ada Vessalius, la jeune sœur d'Oz, avec ce rat d'égout de Vincent Nightray. Il tenta de préciser sa vision, espérant que celle-ci l'avait trompé et qu'ils les avaient confondus avec d'autres, mais non, c'était bien eux.

- Je reviens, fit-il à Reim.

Il ne fallait pas que celui-ci les remarque, sinon il risquait d'en faire tout un plat et de tout rapporter à Oz. Or, il devait s'assurer de la véracité de sa théorie avant d'en tirer des conclusions.

- Tu nous prends un spécial Saint Valentin pour la suite, sourit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Reim rougit un peu et, enthousiaste, tomba facilement dans les filets de son ami, qui s'en voulait un peu de devoir le manipuler ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva à la table des deux tourtereaux qu'il réalisa que cette ridicule petite phrase impliquait qu'il allait devoir jouer la comédie pendant le reste de la soirée. Il soupira et tapota du pied e, observant tour à tour Ada et Vincent, qui levèrent une tête surprise vers lui.

- Tiens, mais c'est ce cher chapelier ! s'exclama Vincent avec joie. Je vois que tu es venu en bonne compagnie en ce soir de Saint Valentin, sourit-il, sous-entendant que Reim et lui était en couple. Je vous ai vu vous tenir la main tout à l'heure, c'est très mignon.

Il préféra ne pas répondre face à sa provocation et serra les dents.

- Que faîtes-vous avec elle ? demanda t-il sèchement.

- Cela ne se voit pas ? Je l'ai invitée à dîner, répliqua calmement le blond.

- Vous la voyez depuis combien de temps ? continua l'albinos.

- Seulement ce soir, mentit-il effrontément. Je me sentais seul, déplora le loir.

- Vous êtes en couple, affirma Xerxes, son œil lançant des éclairs.

- Bien sûr que non. Votre amant sait-il que vous nous passez un petit coucou ?

Break pâlit- si c'était possible avec la blancheur affolante de sa peau.

- Non, et je ne compte pas l'en informer, fit-il brutalement. Et ce n'est pas mon amant.

- Ne soyez pas gêné, voyons. L'amour n'a aucune limite.

- Peu importe. Je vous interdis de la revoir, c'est compris ?

- Voilà que tu me donnes des ordres, chapelier ! rit-il. Si, comme tu le prétends, tu es venu en ami lors de la fête des amoureux avec ce cher Reim, alors, comprends que je suis venu en ami avec Miss Ada.

Break se retint de l'étrangler et tourna les talons en marmonnant un « bonne soirée », piégé et frustré par ce rat d'égout. Il revint s'asseoir et observa le panier rempli de chocolats en cœur qui trônait au centre de la table. Reim reprit doucement sa main et se remit à la caresser, son regard se faisant doux et aimant. Malgré le fait qu'il devait jouer la comédie, Xerxes devait admettre que son regard, même à peine visible, était envoutant.

Il se laissa donc faire en jetant de vagues coups d'œil à l'étrange couple, les surveillant d'un œil trouble, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le pied de Reim caresser doucement sa jambe. Il se raidit un peu, sentant malgré lui des papillons s'étendre dans son bas-ventre. Il observa tant qu'il pu Reim, qui l'observait avec un sourire timide.

A ce moment, une musique douce se diffusa dans le restaurant et Reim, curieux, voulut se retourner par pur instinct, histoire de voir les musiciens. Mais comme il risquait d'apercevoir Ada et Vincent, Xerxes se jeta presque sur lui et le retint par les épaules. Reim battit des cils, l'observant avec stupéfaction. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un délicat rose et il se pencha légèrement en avant. Break vit vaguement ses lèvre s'entrouvrir et comprenant qu'il avait l'intention de l'embrasser, se recula vivement et, trouvant une explication abracadabrante, l'emmena danser avec lui sur la piste qu'avait aménagé les serveurs.

Il comprit à la position de son corps qu'il avait été déçu de son mouvement de recul et soupira, demanda un slow aux musiciens qui acquiescèrent aussitôt. Après tout, c'était la Saint Valentin.

Il entoura donc le cou de Reim de ses bras et celui-ci enlaça sa taille avec douceur. Il se laissa guider et eut l'impression de se ridiculiser. Il dansait vraiment comme un pied. Il aperçu même un sourire sur les lèvres de Reim.

- Moques-toi de moi, surtout, maugréa t-il.

- C'est toi qui as voulu danser, fit remarquer Reim.

- Pour te faire plaisir, rétorqua l'albinos.

- Hum… pour me faire plaisir, marmonna t-il. Pourquoi tu as eu un mouvement de recul tout à l'heure ? demanda t-il.

- Heu… parce que j'étais en train de regarder les costumes des musiciens, ils se remarquent de loin.

- Ha…

Il était évident qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment à son histoire. Il observa autour de lui les couples enlacés qui dansaient et ne vit personne de sa connaissance. Alors il se pencha doucement en avant et posa ses lèvres blêmes contre celles pleines et chaudes de Reim, les faisant se mouvoir avec douceur contre les siennes. Il sentit la langue de son compagnon venir lécher ses lèvres et il entrouvrit les siennes, laissant la langue de Reim s'emparer de sa bouche, caressant la sienne dans un baiser doux, qui devint plus fougueux au fur et à mesure. Jusqu'au point où ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, fiévreux, approfondissant leur baiser sauvage, leurs doigts s'entremêlant dans la chevelure de l'autre.

Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser et que beaucoup d'yeux étaient rivés sur eux.

C'est seulement lorsqu'ils se décollèrent, qu'ils s'observèrent d'un air embarrassé et Reim eut une moue charmante, se mordant doucement la lèvre. Ils s'éloignèrent de la piste, main dans la main, et revinrent à leur table, un peu gêné.

Mais ça n'empêcha pas Reim de le couver des yeux et d'entrelacer ses doigts au sien. Il prit également un chocolat dans le panier et le suçota un instant avant de le poser sur les lèvres de Xerxes, qui ouvrit la bouche pour faire de même et ils agirent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le chocolat fut terminé.

- Tu as les lèvres pleines de chocolats, rit doucement Reim. Je vais te nettoyer ça.

Il prit la serviette dans sa main avant de la reposer après une courte hésitation et de reposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, son cœur tambourinant, comme explosant de bonheur au contact de ses douces lèvres, qu'il avait tant désirées. Il y passa sa langue pour goûter ses lèvres chocolatées et s'en délecta, invitant son amant à faire de même. Celui-ci, à sa propre surprise, ne se fit pas prier et goûta lui aussi à ce plaisir étrange, introduisant par la suite sa langue dans la bouche du brun dans un baiser avide.

Une serveuse à l'air affable s'approcha d'eux en les voyant s'embrasser par-dessus la table et leur proposa une banquette écartée du brouhaha ambiant, sur la terrasse. Elle appelait ça « le coin des amoureux ». Effectivement, l'endroit était plutôt romantique avec ses décorations florales et son toit de verre découvrant le ciel étoilé.

Ils s'assirent tous deux et Xerxes fut tout de même un peu frustré d'être écarté d'Ada et Vincent, mais ceux-ci firent bientôt leur entrée et, pour détourner l'attention de Reim, il se colla à lui en l'embrassant avec désir et appétit. Ravi, le brun répondit à son baiser langoureux, ne croyant pas à son propre bonheur d'avoir embrassé Xerxes Break trois fois dans une même soirée et qu'ils étaient en train de se baisoter sur une terrasse romantique. Reim attira un peu plus son tout nouvel amant à lui après leur baiser, le faisait se blottir au creux de son torse. Break écouta un moment les battements effrénés du cœur de Reim, jetant de vagues coups d'œil au couple Ada/Vincent qui ne faisaient pour le moment que discuter. Il remarqua aussi la tête moqueuse de Vincent face à l'albinos blotti dans les bras de Reim.

Décidemment, sa vue n'était pas si terrible que ça, il pouvait encore discerner pas mal de choses. Même s'il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il ne verrait plus rien.

Il sentit les mains caressantes de Reim venir doucement se loger au creux de ses reins, avant de donner une timide caresse à ses fesses. Xerxes frémit de plaisir et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour lui indiquer que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il releva ses jambes et les replia contre lui, se lovant un peu mieux contre Reim.

Il se prétextait à lui-même que c'était une couverture, n'empêche qu'il y prenait tout de même du plaisir.

Il se mit lui aussi à explorer le corps de son compagnon, se glissant sous sa chemise, dessinant de petits cercles sur son ventre et son torse, avant de venir caresser un instant ses fesses, puis de remonter doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de caresser son cou brûlant puis ses joues chaudes, finissant par faire glisser ses doigts sur le pourtour des lèvres du brun, qui l'embrassa câlinement.

Il en avait presque oublié sa « mission ».

Il jeta un coup d'œil au couple saugrenu, et avisant qu'ils ne faisaient que flirter, retourna à son doux Reim. Il posa une main sur le torse de son amant et en glissa une autre autour de sa taille, posant sa tête contre son cœur. Reim donna un baiser à son crâne avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou froid de Xerxes.

Il jongla ainsi entre les caresses de Reim et le couple sous surveillance, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci décident de rentrer. Alors il attendit quelques instants avant de demander à Reim s'ils pouvaient rentrer pour « continuer leurs ébats dans un endroit plus intime ».

Non sans enthousiasme, le brun accepta et ils repartirent donc – en payant, évidemment – dans un fiacre à destination du manoir Rainsworth. Même s'il s'inquiétait un peu, c'est avec surprise qu'il le cocher des deux amoureux se diriger lui aussi au manoir Rainsworth. Il déposa les deux blonds, puis Reim et Xerxes. Surpris, Reim lui fit la remarque de l'étrange couple et celui-ci allégua qu'il voulait les saluer et que Reim n'avait qu'à préparer sa chambre à accueillir deux personnes, ce qui l'excita et c'est sans se poser de questions qu'il fila obéir à son bien-aimé.

Une fois arrivé à la hauteur des deux blonds, il leur jeta un regard dédaigneux. Ada parut se faire toute petite, sachant qu'il détenait un secret que même son frère et son oncle ignorait.

- Oh, chapelier, te revoilà ! Je persiste à dire que vous étiez très mignons sur la terrasse, vraiment, sourit-il.

- Merci, mais je ne viens pas pour échanger des politesses, répliqua abruptement l'albinos.

- Donc tu admets avoir flirté avec Reim ? demanda Vincent dans une habile tentative pour détourner la conversation.

- Q… mais ça ne vous regarde pas ! s'emporta Xerxes, rouge tomate – ce qui était un exploit.

- Il ne faut pas avoir honte, voyons.

- Je n'ai pas… oh et puis mince ! Je vous conseille juste de faire attention à vous, jeunes gens.

Il se détourna, avant de rajouter :

- Je vous ai à l'œil.

La menace sourde perça dans sa voix comme un grondement de bête et Ada se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tandis que Vincent prenait un air impassible.

- A bientôt, j'espère, chapelier.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque, cracha Break avant de repartir d'un bon pas.

Ada se détacha de Vincent et, alors que celui-ci voulait lui donner une bise, elle s'écarta, gênée, et lui fit un petit signe avant de rentrer pour revoir son frère chéri.

Vincent l'observa s'éloigner, rageant.

_Chapelier, fais attention à toi, je ne te permets pas d'effacer tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire avec elle en une soirée. Gare à toi si ça se reproduit, tu pourrais soudainement me déplaire._

**oOo**

Reim entendit la porte s'ouvrir et ne se retourna pas de suite, rouge tomate. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop rapide soudainement.

- Tu t'es dénudé ? fit la voix étonnée de Xerxes.

Reim piqua un fard, réalisant ses craintes.

- Je n'aurais pas dû, bafouilla le brun, honteux.

Mais l'albinos ne fit qu'éclater de rire et Reim sentit Break l'enlacer.

- Tu es très beau aussi, comme ça, sourit-il.

- Ah… ah oui ?

Xerxes hocha la tête et ses mains descendirent vicieusement pour masser ses bourses pleines, tandis que Reim poussait un petit cri de plaisir.

- J'aime bien quand ta voix monte dans les aigus, s'esclaffa Xerxes en riant.

Reim rougit un peu et l'observa timidement se blottir contre lui, se défaisant de ses vêtements.

_Finalement, cette Saint Valentin sera plutôt réussie…, _songea Xerxes.

Leurs ombres s'entrelacèrent avec aisance dans un doux ballet, tandis que les deux amants goûtaient une fois de plus aux lèvres sucrées de l'autre.

* * *

**Bien… c'était nul *part se cacher sous un meuble***

**Pardonnez-moi, mon côté fleur bleue ressort et la fin est vraiment nulle… pardoooon T.T**

**Tout de même, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, même si je ne suis pas très fan de la fin – oui, je sais, c'est moi qui écrit roh ! J'espère juste que vous aurez au moins passé un bon moment à lire mon écrit et que vous n'avez pas retenu que la fin ^^**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et bonne journée/soirée (rayer la mention inutile) !**


End file.
